


Luminous Beings Are We

by counting2fifteen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Angst, Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, Leia Organa-centric, angst about alderaan's destruction, dagobah cave scene, if that's a tag I'll be really impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: What Leia would have encountered in the cave on Dagobah.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Luminous Beings Are We

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [itsmyusualphannie](https://itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com) for reading this at the last minute and replying to my stress comments to tell me everything was fine and I was not in fact the world’s worst writer. you’re the best

“What’s in there?”

The mist swirled around Leia’s feet as she remembered Yoda’s words.

“Only what you take with you.”

It was a saying typical of the small green creature, she thought wryly. Cryptic, deep, meaningful, completely unhelpful.

Something skittered behind her, jarring her out of her thoughts. She gripped her lightsaber tighter as she spun around. Her eyes darted around the cave, but failed to make anything out through the fog and the faint, blue glow of her lightsaber.

Warily, she turned back. She only made it a few more steps before she heard the same noise again, this time ahead of her. She raised her saber, stabilizing her stance. She forced her breath to slow, deepen, searching for the calm Yoda kept telling her to find.

A figure in an imperial uniform emerged from the darkness. A very recognizable figure.

No. It couldn’t be. Tarkin was dead. Tarkin had been dead a long time. Tarkin deserved to be dead, after what he’d done to her planet. To her. After glinting needles on interrogation droids and tiny blue marbles that exploded, so tiny they didn’t even feel real- he deserved a lot worse than death.

Only what you take with you. 

Well, if she had brought Tarkin in with her, he could stay here. Forever. With a yell, she rushed him, swinging her saber, only for him to vanish as her lightsaber made contact with him. Leia stumbled, the momentum of her swing taking her forward.

She hadn’t realized until then how much she’d needed to see his body. How much she’d needed the satisfaction of seeing her lightsaber cut into his flesh, seeing the light leave his eyes. A wave of vicious anger flowed through her, and she let it.

“Coward!” she yelled into the depths of the cave, her voice shaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t let go of her lightsaber to wipe them away. “Coward!”

The only thing she heard was her own voice echoing back.

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/189932032588/luminous-beings-are-we) if you'd like, or leave a comment or kudos! I really enjoyed writing this fic because Leia Organa is the love of my life and canon should be nicer to her. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
